Deadlock
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-137 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708874 |guests=Nancy Hower as Ensign Samantha Wildman, Simon Billig as Hogan, Bob Clendenin as Vidiian Surgeon and Ray Proscia as Vidiian Commander |previous_production=Lifesigns |next_production=Innocence |episode=VGR S02E21 |airdate=18 March 1996 |previous_release=Investigations |next_release=Innocence |story_date(s)=49548.7 (2372) |previous_story=Investigations |next_story=Rules of Engagement }} Summary Voyager diverts through a dense nebula to prevent detection from two nearby Vidiian planets. As they exit it, the ship hits subspace-turbulence and suffers from power-failures. B'Elanna Torres prepares to begin a series of photon-bursts to keep the antimatter-reaction in the warp-engines alive; however, Voyager is bombarded with proton bursts from an unknown source. The bursts cause systems to fail across the ship, hull ruptures, and casualties, including the loss of Harry Kim through a hull breach and the newborn Naomi Wildman due to failures in her life-support system. Kes, en route to provide medical attention for the wounded, disappears through a space-time rift. As the crew recovers, Torres discovers there is air on the other side of the rift, and believes that it may be possible to rescue Kes. The bridge crew is forced to evacuate the bridge as it is engulfed in flames, but as she leaves, Captain Kathryn Janeway sees a ghostly image of the bridge-crew, calmly at their stations. The viewer is then shown the immaculate bridge of Voyager, where that version of Janeway watches a ghostly image of herself evacuate the bridge. This Voyager has not suffered from any ill effects, but is aware of a duplicate Voyager due to Kes's arrival through the rift. The respective crews are able to make contact with each other, and conclude that upon exiting the nebula, Voyager and its crew were duplicated as a result of a space-time rift, creating "quantum doubles". However, this did not replicate the anti-matter, and both ships are suffering from power-losses. The two crews first attempt to merge the ships, but the effort is unsuccessful. Janeway from the undamaged Voyager crosses through the rift along with the duplicate of Kes. The two Janeways meet to discuss options, recognizing they would not be able to have the entire crew of the damaged Voyager evacuate to the undamaged one without creating a quantum imbalance. Janeway from the damaged Voyager states she will initiate a self-destruct of her ship to allow the undamaged one to regain power. Janeway from the undamaged ship asks her counterpart to delay the start of the self-destruct by 15 minutes to devise another option, and returns to her ship via the rift. The undamaged Voyager is attacked by Vidiian ships; due to the lack of power, the ship is vulnerable and soon Vidiians appear on board the undamaged Voyager and begin harvesting vital organs from the crew. The damaged Voyager appears to be undetected by the Vidiians. Due to this fact, Janeway from the undamaged ship orders her Kim to collect baby Naomi Wildman and escape into the rift to the damaged Voyager, and then begins a self-destruct of her Voyager; the explosion destroys the ship and the attacking Vidiians, leaving the damaged Voyager free and returning to normal power-reserves. Kim returns Naomi to her mother, and ponders whether this is really his Voyager. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # When Kes #1 and Janeway #2 go through the spatial rift to the Voyager #1, they both have to carry a phase discriminator as protection from the spatial transition. But when Kim later goes through with Ensign Wildman's baby, he doesn't take one with him, yet he passes without any trouble. It may have been deemed unnecessary by that point. # When Kes #1 and Janeway #2 go through the spatial rift to Voyager #1, they arrive on Deck 15. Earlier, it was determined that all of Voyager #1's crew were evacuated to Deck 11 (the same deck as Engineering) and life support would be cut to all other decks. Yet when Kes #1 and Janeway #2 are on Deck 15, they can breathe normally. Life support may have been temporarily restored in that area, if only to prevent a vacuum affecting the other Voyager via the rift.Mcb359 on Monday July 2018 Turning off life support doesn’t mean all the air in that area is sucked out. The air that was already there stays there, it’s just no fresh air is being pumped in or carbon dioxide pumped out. Kes and Janeway would still be able to breath on Deck 15 for a while, at least long enough to ge to a turbolift or Jefferies tube up to Engineering. # Ensign Wildman reports to Captain Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager: Elogium that she is pregnant but that she and her husband weren't worried about it when she left Deep Space Nine on Stardate 48315.6 (26 April 2371, happening in Star Trek: Voyager: Caretaker). Wildman finally gives birth in "Deadlock" on Stardate 49548.7 (19 July 2372), 15 months later. Even with an interspecies pregnancy, it is unlikely that a human female would be pregnant for that long. That would depend of the foetal growth rate during a standard Kitarian pregnancy. Plot holes # Janeway mentions that she heard about a similar experimental duplication in the academy, but scientist could duplicate only matter, not antimatter. B'Elanna completes, that in this case the antimatter in the warp core is not duplicated, so the problem is that both ships try to gain power from the same warp core antimatter. It is known that Voyager's self destruct mechanism actually overloads the warp core. So in case of self destruct, both ships should have been destroyed because of the shared warp core. Not if the destruct system was adjusted to only use the destruct charges, so that the entire animatter supply, or at least half of it, would pass to the remaining version of Voyager. Nit Central # Ross Fertel on Tuesday, November 10, 1998 - 11:28 am: Janeway is just that good! None of the conversations between both Janeways mention Kim prior to his switching universes. yet our captain manages to pick the one crewman who died on the other Voyager. She's just that good (or looked at Harry 'Kenny' Kim's record and made a deduction) The absence of Kim on one version of Voyager may have been detected by the other. # Commodore Z Peltra on Thursday, December 16, 1999 - 8:21 pm: Why couldn't Voyager get a transporter lock on Harry when he was pulled into space? The transporter could be temporarily off line due to the system failures. # With a hole that big in the bulkhead, why wasn't Torres sucked out as well? She may have been able to brace herself. # Old Woman in the Shoe on Wednesday, April 19, 2000 - 9:24 pm: If babies can be delivered by transporter, why don't they do it more often and save all that labor? Jwb52z on Wednesday, April 19, 2000 - 10:49 pm: Fetal transport is probably risky in itself, and is probably a last resort. Anonymous on Monday, April 24, 2000 - 8:44 am: Why didn't the Doctor just do a caesarian section -- remove Naomi from her mother's womb surgically? In fact, the Doctor probably should not have allowed Wildman to deliver vaginally in the first place, given the obvious risk of Naomi's Ktarian head catching on her mother's pelvis. Even in the 21st century, this risk would have been obvious to a competent obstetrician. And although there are certainly risks to baby and mother from a c-section, at least there's no risk of transporter complications. Given the fact that people appear to recover from major surgery in a matter of hours or minutes in Star Trek, one wonders why the Doctor did not simply perform a necessary c-section -- either when Wildman went into labor, or at the first sign of distress. Jwb52z on Monday, April 24, 2000 - 11:27 am: Are you aware of the exact damage that can happen to the baby during a caesarian section? Transport would be safer than that, but not completely safe. The doctor probably deemed the transport to be the quickest way of saving the baby. # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Friday, July 09, 2004 - 9:24 pm: Some things I thought of. They established that antimatter wasn't duplicated so both Voyagers were drawing antimatter from the same source. The problem? I'm pretty sure that the autodestruct works by purposfully overloading the warp core to create a warp core breech. So, wouldn't the Voyager left be left without Antimatter? If not, then how did the other one destroy itself by releasing the antimatter without also taking out both Voyagers? They probably made do with the self destruct charges # Voyager's warp coils are badly damaged (I believe Tuvok said the coils were fused, which I take to mean that they were exposed to so much heat that it's as if they melted, and fused that way after they cooled down), so if the warp coils are damaged like this, then how can they go to warp? The damage may not be as bad as initially believed. # They were still close to Viddian space at the end IIRC, so why don't any other Viddian ships invesitigate what happenes to the ship that went after Voyager? They probably decided to stay clear of the nebula. # Why didn't they try to subdue the Viddians with that virus (or whatever it was) that Samantha Wildman developed a little while into their journey into the DQ? It might not have been effective on the Viddians Category:Episodes Category:Voyager